


Stop

by Lisagarland



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisagarland/pseuds/Lisagarland
Summary: “Mr. Reese. I’m afraid I must ask you to stop that -- immediately.”





	Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/gifts).
  * Inspired by [April Flounces By](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169414) by [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida). 



 

* * *

 

 

“ _Mr. Reese_. I’m afraid I must ask you to stop that -- immediately.”

" stop what ? " 

" asking the machine about me and Nathan " 

" Harold , I .." 

" whatever Nathan and I had before , it isn't any of your concern" 

" of course — I , I'm sorry "

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Mr. Reese_. I’m afraid I must ask you to stop that -- immediately.”

" stop what ? " 

" sending the machine a live videos of us having Sex ! " 

" oh I would have stopped Harold but I wouldn't want to be seen as 

a — **threat to Admin's life** — " 

" what are you talking about ? " 

" The machine thinks I'm hurting you ! Because her little Admin doesn't keep his voice down while I fuck him  " 

 

 

* * *

 

“ _Mr. Reese_. I’m afraid I must ask you to stop that -- immediately.”

" stop what ? " 

" speaking with the Machine ! " 

" I will keep speaking with her as long as she speaks to me , understood ? " 

" her ? She ?! " 

" Yes . Her ! She ! .... OUR CHILD ! "


End file.
